ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Five Teenagers: School of Darkness
is a 2017 Animated comedy horror halloween film directed by Conrad Vernon, written by Jonah Hill. It is the first animated comedy-horror film to feature LGBT main character. It stars Bradley Steven Perry, Naomi Scott, Blake Michael, Bella Thorne, Eka Darville and Kesley Grammer. Plot The film begins on a Day before Halloween, A school outcast and a goth boy named Lorcan Darcy is being publicly humiliated by one of the school's teachers, which leads him to a depression. He tries to overcome his depression, but unable because of his past. He meets a popular student named Mike Oliver who's felt horrible when he got bullied by a teacher and became his friend. Mike introduce him to Jenny Edwards, a super smart girl who's popular. Jenny's been very polite towards him but Lorcan didn't smile due to his troubled past life. At home, Lorcan sees his father's going to investigate the murders of their love ones who died in his school, He want him to focus on his school life and overcome his depression. He see his next door neighbour, Axel Williams, trying to come up with a killing joke but failed. Lorcan also sees a cheerleader named Emily Holems having an argument with her homophobic mother named Michelle, who's trying to send her daughter into a residential inpatient conversion therapy camp to cure her lesbianism but Emily refused to go. Lorcan felt his guilt towards her. He goes across the street to Emily's place to visit her but Michelle give him 30 minutes to talk to her or she'll call the police. Emily talks to Lorcan until he discovers that she loves trading cards but excited to see a movie that based on them. Lorcan discovers that too, but he hears her argument with her mother from across the street and tries to defend her but he's too scared. Meanwhile, an mysterious cult notice that Lorcan was a criminal who give 6 months in jail for murdering his older brother and their love ones. The leader of the cult announce that it's time for them to do something with him tomorrow night. In school on halloween, Jenny has to go to the bathroom when she needs to poop until Emily walked in when she has the same feeling as her. Both of them are nervous that they're in the bathroom. Jenny turns on her music to continue to poop while Emily plug in her ear phones to play her game. Lorcan is in the computer class, trying to looking up the secret infomation from his family but it was too hard until he see a mysterious page when he accidentally hack into his father's company to see his files. Mike walked by and see him looking at his own files. Lorcan is looking at the news that someone did murdered his brother, he runs out of the computer class when he sees the email saying, ''"We're coming to kill you Lorcan" ''and run to the door to leave the school. Back in the bathroom, Jenny and Emily are chatting about her sexuality and Lorcan being hot. Cast *Bradley Steven Perry as Lorcan Darcy/A Gothic Boy who tries to redeem himself for his past deeds. He has a crush on Jenny. *Naomi Scott as Jenny Edwards/A Popular Smart Girl who has a crush on Lorcan. *Blake Michael as Mike Oliver/A Popular Student who becames Lorcan's best friend. *Bella Thorne as Emily Holems/A Popular Cheerleader who is a lesbian which her parents against. She also love trading card. *Eka Darville as Axel Wilson/An Struggling Comedian who becomes Lorcan's other best friend. *Kesley Grammer as Michael Williams/The Principal of a High School who hates Lorcan Darcy. *Jennifer Aniston as Michelle Holems/Emily's homophobic mother who against her daughter being a lesbian. *David Tennant as Alexander Wayne/An Eye Doctor who deadly swore revenge on Lorcan for got him fired. *Brad Pitt as Doctor Freakenstrike/A Mad scientist who hatred towards Lorcan for got him arrested for bribery. Category:Halloween films Category:Comedy Horror Category:Dark Comedy Category:Horror-Comedy Category:Films Category:2017 Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:CLTwins15's Ideas Category:Horror Category:Horror films Category:LGBT-related films